User blog:DarkusMaster/B
The region's name is Isshu (イッシュ) and is located very far away. Hiun City is Isshu's central city, pictured in the scans. "Hiun" means "bad luck" or "misfortune." It can also mean "clouds being blown by the wind." The main characters are older than ever before; they are not children. Tsutarja (ツタージャ) is the Grass Snake Pokemon, its ability is Overgrow, it is 0.6 m (2 ft) tall, and it weighs 8.1 kg (17.9 lbs). "Tsuta" means "ivy" and "ja" is one way of saying the word "snake." Pokabu (ポカブ) is the Fire Pig Pokemon, its ability is Blaze, it stands 0.6 m (2 ft) tall, and it weighs 9.9 kg (21.9 lbs). The name derives from "pokapoka," which means "warm" in Japanese, and "bu," the sound a pig makes in Japanese culture (here it's "oink"). Mijumaru (ミジュマル) is the Sea Otter Pokemon, its ability is Torrent, it is 0.5 m (1.6 ft) tall, and it weighs 5.9 kg (13 lbs). "Mijuku" means "immature" and "maru" means "round" or "ball." Zorua and Zoroark's ability is called Illusion (イリュージョン). It allows the two Pokemon to take on the appearance of other Pokemon. Two new attacks are Trickery (イカサマ), which outputs damage depending on the opposing Pokemon's stats, and Claw Sharpen (つめとぎ), which raises your Attack and Accuracy. These are attacks that Zoroark can learn. If you trade over the shiny Entei, Suicune, or Raikou from the the Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark movie ticket preorders, you can battle and capture a Level 25 Zoroark. During the battle, the Monster Fox Pokemon will take on the appearance of the Pokemon you traded over, and at several points it will revert to its original form (probably when weak). When it does, you can attempt to capture it. Pokemon battles are much more dynamic - the camera moves around and zooms in and out and the Pokemon are not just standing there with one picture hopping up and down. Rather, the sprites are constantly animated, as you can see in the first and second video below. Zorua and Zoroark's Illusion ability does not change their Darkness type. When encountering them, they use the sprite of the Pokemon they are imitating and their name as well. We still do not know how it is determined what Pokemon they imitate, what the conditions are for them to revert to their real forms, or how to figure out you are battling a disguised Zorua or Zoroark. In the first video below, Raikou fires an Aura Sphere at Zoroark, which is super effective, so perhaps if they take a lot of damage or are hit by an attack they are weak to, they change back. When you run by people, they can talk to you without you hitting A on them and can also run around you. The white Pokemon is named Chiramii (チラーミィ). It is the Chinchilla Pokemon, a Normal-type. Its abilities are Cute Charm or Technician and it knows a new move called "Sweep Slap," which hits the opponent multiple times. It is 0.4m tall and 5.8kg in weight. The pink Pokemon is named Munna (ムンナ). It is the Dream Eater Pokemon, a Psychic-type, and has Forewarn and Synchronize as its abilities. A new attack it knows is "Telekinesis," which makes the opponent float in the air. It is 0.6m tall and 23.3kg in weight. The mechanical Pokemon below is the Gear Pokemon, appropriately named Giaru (ギアル). It is a Steel-type and its ability is either "Plus" or "Minus." It has a new attack called "Gear Saucer," which you can see it using i below - it attacks the opponent multiple times with both of its gears. It is 0.3m tall and weighs 21.0kg. Mamepato (マメパト) is the Baby Pidgeon Pokemon and is a Normal / Flying type. Its abilities are either "Pidgeon Breast" or "Super Luck." In a screenshot below, Mijumaru tries to lower its Defense, but it doesn't work because of one of Mamepato's abilities prevents it. It is 0.3m tall and weighs 2.1kg. Hihidaruma (ヒヒダルマ) is the Flaming Pokemon, a Fire-type. Its ability is "Encourage." It is 1.3m tall and weighs 92.9kg. Shimama (シママ) is the Charged Pokemon, Electric, and has "Lightningrod" or "Motor Drive" as its abilities. It has a new attack called "Wild Volt," which does a lot of damage but also hurts the user. It is 0.8m tall and 29.8kg. Meguroko (メグロコ) is the Desert Crocodile Pokemon, a Ground / Dark type. Its abilities are Intimidate and "Earthquake Spiral," (Changed in this blog's third update) the latter of which raises its Attack stat when it knocks out a Pokemon. It is 0.7m tall and weighs 15.2kg. The professor of Isshu is female and named Professor Araragi, as you can see below. She presents a Chiramii to the player in the "World of Pokemon" intro at the start of the game. The rumors we posted yesterday may also be true too, since Professor Araragi's name was among them (some of the rumors have actually been circulating since April, including her name). There is some sort of new in-game connection device called the C Gear. It has "various connection capabilities," though we do not know what that means at this time. To the left of its screenshot below, (second image?) the magazine says, "What's this screen!?... It looks like a new wireless feature was added!" There is a new feature called Random Match, which you can access from the Global Terminal inside Pokemon Centers. It will allow players to randomly battle other players over the Internet. It then says "You can upload your Black and White save file to the Internet and play!" Is there going to be some sort of online simulator program? As predicted, Reshiram is Dragon / Fire, standing 3.2m high and weighing 330kg, while Zekrom is Dragon / Electric, standing 2.9m tall and weighing 345kg. It looks like Shokotan really did spill the beans early. [5] To obtain Zorua in the games, you have to transfer the Celebi from the movie download. You can obtain Zorua at Level 10. On the Celebi and Zorua page, one of the screenshots shows your Celebi next to you and Zorua next to another Trainer. This probably confirms that you can have your Pokemon walk behind you again, like in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Zorua and Zoroark are event-exclusive Pokemon. They do not appear during normal gameplay, at least in Black and White. Therefore, you can only get the two if you preorder a ticket to The Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark and trade over one of the shiny Legendary Beasts (to encounter Zoroark) and if you download the movie Celebi from the theaters and trade it over (to get Zorua). Zoroark can learn a new attack called "Night Burst," which lowers the opponent's accuracy. It learns the attack at a high level. The event Zoroark you can obtain will know Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, and Taunt. Zorua has Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, and Fake Tears. The new ability of Meguroko, the Desert Crocodile Pokemon, should be translated as "Overconfidence" rather than "Earthquake Spiral." The ability increases its Attack stat when it Knocks Out a Pokemon. Zekrom's ability is named "Teravoltage," not "Terra Voltage." "Tera" is a prefix that means one trillion. Does this mean it can generate a trillion volts of electricity with its tail generator? There is a new indicator that shows you the status of the weather, such as if it's raining. The gold building in the Reshiram scan (that looks honey-covered) is described as being shaped like a bee's nest. The chinchilla is spelled "Chiraamii," not Chiramii. The pink blob with floral patterns is spelled "Munna." The first four new Pokemon revealed (from left to right) are Ononokusu (オノノクス), Doryuuzu (ドリュウズ), Desukaan (デスカーン), and Denchura (デンチュラ); they are in the first screenshot below. Doryuuzu's name derives from "mole," Desukaan's comes from "death" and "coffin," and Denchura's name contains the words "electric" and "tarantula." Guess it's an Electric tarantula. We're not sure about Ononokusu's name, though it seems to derive from "fear." Three unnamed Pokemon were also revealed, shown in the second screenshot below. Moguryuu (モグリュー), whose back we see in the third screenshot on the farthest right, is the pre-evolution of the mole Pokemon Doryuuzu. The video reveals that Black and White will feature triple battles, as the rumors we posted a while ago stated. First double, now triple! New attacks are "Grass Mixer," which Tsutaaja used against Mijumaru in yesterday's video, and "Drill Liner," which Doryuuzu uses. In addition to "Fight," "Run," and "Pokemon," there is a new menu option called "Shooter." We don't know what this is yet (do we get guns now?). Oddly, "Bag" is missing in the clip they show. "White High-Link" is some sort of link to the Internet where you can change your Trainer's avatar. Before the scene in the video is shown, there is a gathering of other Trainers, so it may have to do with online or wireless multiplaying. The "Pokemon Global Link" is the service that allows you to connect Black and White to your computer to upload the save file. Go here and here for the pictures. All of the info shown above was taken directly from PokeBeach. Link: http://www.pokebeach.org Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Category:Blog posts